Owl Post Again
__TOC__ About Harry and Hermione have ten minutes to get back to the hospital wing without beeing seen. Fudge and Snape are walking through the corridor talking. Harry and Hermione wait till they have passed and then continue. They are delayed a bit to avoid Peeves. They reach the Hospital wing. Dumbledore leaves the room and sees them coming. He asks if they managed their task and they confirm. He locks them back into the room. Madam Pomfrey comes back to take care of them. They hear loud voices. It has been learned that Sirius has escaped. Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore enter. Snape starts accusing Harry of being involved in Sirius' escape. Dumbledore denies this fact since 'Harry and Hermione have been locked up for the last ten minutes and have not left the room'. Ron wakes up and they explain everything that has happened. Lupin quits his job as a teacher. Harry goes to see him. Since Snape told everybody Lupin is a Werewolf, and the parents of the students are not likely to approve of him remaining, Lupin thinks it is better to leave. He gives Harry back his Invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map. Dumbledore enters and Lupin leaves. Harry tells Dumbledore about Professor Trelawneys prediction. Dumbledore tells Harry that Pettigrew now owes his life to him. Harry, Ron and Hermione pass all their exams. Hermione won't take Muggle Studies and Divination nor use the Time-Turner anymore as it is too exhausting. Ron asks if Harry would like to come to the World Championship with them in the coming summer holiday. Harry says he would like to. During the ride back in the Hogwarts Express Harry receives an owl-message from Sirius, telling he is in hiding and that it was he who had sent him the Firebolt. He also gives Harry written permission, as his godfather, to visit Hogsmeade. The letter goes on to say that Ron can keep the owl. Arriving at the station, the Dursleys are already waiting. Uncle Vernon asks what the letter is, and Harry happily tells him that it is from his godfather, continuing, 'he was his parents best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with him, though ... keep up with his news ... check if he's happy ...'. Actors *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves *'Michael Gambon' - Albus Dumbledore *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'David Thewlis' - Remus Lupin *'Tom Felton' - Draco Malfoy *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Gemma Padley' - Penelope Clearwater *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'James Phelps' - Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Gary Oldman' - Sirius Black (VOICE) *'Richard Griffiths' - Vernon Dursley *'Mark Williams' - Arthur Weasley *'Julie Walters' - Molly Weasley